


Kitty

by Plagg



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, and this ship i needed this ship, listen i needed yuri chasing a cat in my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 07:57:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8278532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plagg/pseuds/Plagg
Summary: Yuri calls cats 'Kitty' like a little kid, and my goodness, it's too adorable. Just ask Yuuri.





	

Yuri growled as he kicked his step off on the stairs in front of the ice rink.  He needed a break from Viktor and _Yuuri_.  Mainly, he needed relief from their weird, sappy shit.  Yuri had never been one to understand relationships, much less flirting.  Did whatever Viktor and Yuuri do even count as flirting?  Yuri didn’t know.  All he _did_ know was that it pissed him off.  He didn’t know why, though.  Maybe-

“ _Mrowww!_ ”

Yuri’s attention jerked toward the side of the building where a ginger cat stood.  It rubbed its scent on the wall, practically begging for attention.  So, Yuri clicked his tongue and held out a hand.  “C’mere, kitty,” he whispered.

The cat paused and stared at him, eyes locked on the outstretched palm.  For a moment, Yuri thought the cat would come right to him.  Then, it darted behind the wall.

“No!” Yuri yelped.  He took off around the side of the building, spotting the animal heading for a set of stairs.  “Kitty!” he called, dashing up to catch the cat.  “Kitty, kitty, kitty!”  He clicked his tongue and kneeled down on the steps so his face was half hidden.  Once again, Yuri stuck out his hand to the cat, who sat on the platform in front of a backdoor entrance.  “ _Kittyyyy_ …” Yuri practically hissed, making grabby-hands as if that would entice Kitty to let him pet it.

The cat almost looked like it was going to take the bait.  It inched just a bit closer, nose twitching.  Yuri’s heart was in his throat as he waited, the moment playing in such slow motion that the outside world disappeared.

“ _Yuri, what are you doing out here_?” came a voice from behind the screen door.

“GAH!” Yuri jumped, flopping off the steps in his surprise. 

“Yuri!”  Yuuri ran out the door and down the steps, crouching down to help Yuri sit up.  “Sorry for startling you!”

It registered quickly just _who_ was helping Yuri, and took just moments for seemingly all the blood in Yuri’s body to reach his cheeks.  “MORON!” he shouted, slapping away the hands that surrounded him.  He hopped to his feet quickly and dusted himself off, making sure to put distance between himself and Yuuri. 

Yuuri seemed unfazed by the insult; instead he was practically grinning from ear-to-ear.  “What were you doing on the steps?” he asked, well aware of what, exactly, Yuri had been doing.  No matter what he said, Yuri was a softy.  That was completely evident when there was anything _cat_ around.

Yuri crossed his arms and pulled a pout, fully intending not to answer Yuuri.  He instead let his gaze wander up to the platform, noting that the kitty was gone. 

Yuuri turned his attention there as well, that grin almost morphing into a smirk that _so_ did not belong on his face.  Not for the first time, Yuri thought that Yuuri had spent far too much time with Viktor.  It was starting to affect how he acted, and Yuri didn’t like it one bit.

“You chased off the kitty…” Yuri ended up mumbling, not looking toward the other boy.

“Kitty?” Yuuri questioned with amusement in his voice.  The great Russian Punk called cats _kitty_?

Yuri grew flustered, sputtering as he spoke.  “CAT – K-KITTEN!  FELINE!” 

Yuuri laughed lightly and got to his feet, tugging the hood down on Yuri’s jacket.  “Kitty’s cute, like you…” he said.  And, with that, he went back inside, leaving Yuri to flounder. 

What was that supposed to mean, anyway?!  And why was it that Yuuri started calling _him_ Kitty after this?!  Why did Viktor laugh every time?!  WHY DID THEY GANG UP ON HIM?!?!

**Author's Note:**

> My first try at writing these guys! You can follow me on tumblr @pidgesheadphones


End file.
